


A New Life in Lazytown

by Mikin (Zirwis)



Category: LazyTown
Genre: A little bit of blood, But no one dies, F/M, Forced Amnesia, M/M, Manipulation, No underage, Non Consensual touching, Obsession, expect short chapters, mind rapish glamour, this doesn’t have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirwis/pseuds/Mikin
Summary: LazyTown fell off the map ten years ago. But what if a certain elf came to town the same time a 16 year old Robbie Rotten did sixteen years ago?(This is an AU fanfic of psilent’s Catch Your Breath There Are No Breaks series.)





	A New Life in Lazytown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HereThereBeFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereThereBeFic/gifts).



> This is an AU fanfic of psilent’s Catch Your Breath There Are No Breaks series. It is an AU backstory that I have imagined and I seriously doubt it'll be anything like the amazing psilent’s story canon version, and you all should totally read his stuff because it's brilliant.

Robbie looked around his new home critically. LazyTown was a fairly small, calm town filled to the brim with nice people. Most of whom had been horrified to learn that a sixteen year old boy had moved there just to live in the underground facility. But it was nice down here.

 

He could hear the townspeople, it was spacious, with a great bathroom, small but well-stocked kitchen, and it even had a laundry room. No bedroom, but that was fine. His new living room could double as that.

 

A smile stretched across his face. There'd been a plush, blue fuzzy chair in the furniture store. If it reclined, then it could be his bed. If not, he'd buy it anyways just because he could. He turned around and frowned as he heard the knock on the metal dome which served as his front door.

 

He climbed up the ladder and opened it slightly. He was met by a bright red suit jacket before a smiling face replaced it.

 

”Hello dear! You must be Robbie Rotten!” He hesitantly reached his hand out and shook her outstretched hand.

 

”Welcome to Lazytown!” Her smile widened slightly, and he couldn’t help smiling in response. He climbed out of his new home and stood before her.

 

”Nice to meet you, Ms?”

 

”Oh how silly of me, I forgot to introduce myself,” she placed a hand on her cheek as she flushed in embarrassment. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name’s Bessie Meanswell.”


End file.
